Kamen Rider OOO: Dusts of Avarice
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: A man of Earth was transported into Remnant, the setting of RWBY. With his, is the OOO Driver, the three starter medals and for some reason Ankh, albeit different in personality and behavior. Will he survive adapting into the RWBY-verse? Will he find out the reason he was brought there? Will Ankh cease his trolling of our hero? Read and find out.


**You think you guys are the only ones frustrated that I've done nothing for a goddamn year?**

**I seriously have no idea WHY I do not have the self motivation to write more. Sure, I have done lots of thinking, but writing them… **

**Anyway, enough jibber-jabber, here's another one I made; Kamen Rider OOO: Dusts of Avarice.**

**This will be similar to Rising Unto the Stars, except my SI-Self is a few years older, and more experienced in life. Still wealthier than I am though XD**

*****EDIT 4/1/14*** I'm baaaaack!**

**Edited a few screw ups and adding more for this chapter.**

* * *

**Arrival, Interrogation, and Remnants.**

Oh, God my head.

I raised my head as I came to, the first thing I see is a lecture hall's seating rows, wherever I am, this is definitely not Kansas.

"Alright… Where the hell am I?"

As I began to stand up, I saw something a few meters away from me… The OOO Driver! And my backpack, too!

I walked towards them, as I grabbed the driver, I checked the inside of my backpack, "Okay… laptop seems fine, my PSP and 3DS too. Hey, Monster Hunter games, haven't finished this one yet... and the fourth game, still in plastic. I wonder what else is…" As I dug even further, I saw the battery chargers for not only my handheld games, but for my Blackberry. Of course!

I reached for the right pocket of my pants, and sighed in relief that it's still there. I may not remember the version I'm holding now, but as I used the touch screen to check for the signal—"Damn, no signal." Alright, that plan's not gonna work. I tried calling my mother several times, and after 10 times of the 'we cannot reach this phone user" message being played again and again, I gave up.

Fantastic, I may not be in Indonesia anymore; I doubt my money would be useful here… Wherever here is. I reached for my wallet in the left side of my pants, and checked if anything's gone… Alright, still plenty of Rupiahs, dad's credit cards, my citizen card, and…

Smack dab in the middle of my wallet, is a Polaroid photograph of me hugging my little sisters; they were each in high school and junior high at the time. This was way back when we were watching Disney on Ice together. Man, they looked soooooo adorable, every time I want to hug them they shooed me away most of the time…

Bah, groaning about the past is futile, where the hell am I?

I zipped and slung my backpack onto my shoulders, the OOO driver still in my right hand. I began to walk out of this hall. Do I even have the time to… "Speaking of time… Huh, twelve-thirty. Ah, the date, better check my phone… Okay, it's June nineteenth, twenty-sixteen… One more month before my twenty-fourth birthday, it seems."

Since I began to live alone, I rarely celebrate my birthday with friends or families, sometimes I got happy birthdays from by phone, but thanks to my job, I became too busy to care. Hell, I'd become so busy, I neglected watching my favorite tokusatsu shows! I'm still stuck on Kamen Rider Gaim episode 11 and Kyoryuger episode 42, for cryin' out loud. I don't think I've seen the one after that, the Tokkyuger yet.

However, I was lucky to have seen Godzilla 2014 on IMAX with my Bro… Sweet Merciful Allah, that movie was fucking epic, good thing I have the Blu-Ray on my backpack. Not to mention There and Back Again, Train Yer Dragon 2, Ant-Man… Shit, now I will never get to see Thanos in action.

Alright, out of the hall, and into a hallway… Surprisingly, it's empty. "Huh, seems this building is built in a western style, something European, perhaps. Hello? Anybody around?"

No response, that can't be good. Don't tell me this is like the Raccoon City Mansion from RE1. Or the House of the Dead, I'm not built for that horror nonsense! Ah, a balcony, I should get a better view from… "Subhan'Allah…"

Wow. This place is… **HUGE**. And beautiful, no way this is Indonesia, nor any country I've seen on the 'net…. Let's see; there's a courtyard and a mighty fine looking garden out there – with a statue in the middle of the column circle, quite large judging from its size – I see a city from afar, is this place on a cliff? Anyway, I also see this tower that seems to be the center of this college or academy. There's a garden, what seems to be an assembly hall, and an amphitheater, if I'm not mistaken. Perhaps I should go to the assembly hall, hopefully there's security or janitors I could ask for help… Wait, what if they don't speak English, what if this place really doesn't have them?

Just then, I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I hid behind the pillar that connects the balcony to the hall, and waited. Seems it belonged to a woman, I recognize the sound of their heels anywhere. This lady walks slowly, but steady. Oh, dear, I hope she's not looking for me; I don't even know why or how I got here! Oh, it seems she's stopped… Phew, she's just answering a phone call. Do I even dare to peek out—

"Ozpin, I am at the epicenter of the mysterious magic burst. It seems whatever caused it, it has left no damage to the area… And it had forgotten to close the door." "Hmm… Miss Goodwitch, I suggest you return to my office, perhaps it was nothing; you should enjoy this coffee I made in my office. Oh, and we have company." "…Very well, Ozpin."

…Oh My God. That was Glynda Goodwitch, and she's talking to Ozpin. Holy shit, I'm in the world of Remnant, the world where RWBY takes place. What the fu—

Shit, don't panic! Too bad I don't have a towel in my pack, I'm sweating like crazy! Alright, she doesn't know I'm here, and since Ozpin is the Big Good of the RWBY-verse, I should follow her to his office… No way she's too ignorant to not notice me following her. Speaking of following, how many volumes has RWBY gotten? I was lucky to buy the Blu-Ray Volume 1 and downloaded the whole thing into my laptop—Wait, maybe I shouldn't mention that fact to anyone here. Gah, she's getting farther, after her, man!

* * *

After a few minutes of stalking her, I'm currently a few meters from the door which leads to Ozpin's office… Crap, how the hell do I explain myself? 'Hi, my name is Rasyid Surataruna, I'm a twenty-three year old college graduate and I'm not from this universe at all!' will never work, shit what do I do now—

"Oh, and whoever it is standing outside, we can hear you. Come on in, no need to be afraid."

…Fuck. Guess there's no other choice.

I instinctively knocked the door with the ol' "Shave n' a Haircut" tune, why the hell did I—Huh, did I hear the "Two Bits" part inside? Ah, no time to think about that, they're waiting…

I slowly opened the door, fearing whether or not any danger is to come. I know they're the good guys, but they're one of the dangerous ones here… As I entered and closed the door, Professor Ozpin sat on his deck, his signature mug never leaving his right hand. Say, is that coffee or hot chocolate he's drinking? "Have a seat, please." Well, since he asked… I dropped my backpack near the chair I'm sitting, and awaited his response.

"So, young man, I have two questions for you; do you know who we are, and why are we here?"

You know what, let's try bullshit my way out of this. Hope reading the Chiapas Cain books are worth it. "… Are you perchance, be the Great and Powerful Ozpin, legendary wizard extraordinaire? Forgive me for intruding to your domain, sir Ozpin. This Stranger has no clue of how he had come into this marvelous building of yours… And you, milady, must be The Good Witch, she who is powerful in magic, but kind of heart. This Stranger apologizes to you, for he must secretly follow you to find out where he is. As for the last question…" Well, better get the reference out instead of holding it in. Not that they'll understand it, but I always want to utter it.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

I shrugged as I finished quoting Grif, utilizing my best "I'm innocent and clueless, please don't hurt me" face at them. Glynda seems dumbfounded, but Ozpin, as always, drinks his coffee/cocoa from his mug, unfazed by my explanation.

Just then, I heard a laughter, he sounds familiar—"Ha! That's some good bullshitting right there, man! Love the quote from RvB, but too bad nobody here gets what you mean, huh?"

"What the hell…" I stood up and looked above, and saw… "Ankh? How the hell are you here, and you speak English?!" "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" "W-why yes I would like to know, you don't even know how you're alive, aren't you, you floating arm, you!" "It's better than being stuck to someone for an entire season, that's for sure! And I'm a forearm, got it?!"

Suddenly, Glynda was right next to me and have her wand out—Oh shit!

"Whatever games, you are playing, young man, cease and desist. Tell me the truth; who are you, what is this apparition here, and why are you holding that device on your hand?"

"I…I…" Ohshitohgodshesgonnablastmetobits WHAT DO I DO.

"Tch, calm your tits, blondie, we don't even know where here is! And—Hey! Watch where you shooting!" "I do not tolerate your attitude and mannerism, creature!"

For a split second, I remembered that I'm still holding the OOO Driver. But this is just a merch, a toy! This isn't even the real deal, and… and…

Probably for the first time in my life, I'm having a flashback.

_Conventions…_

_Mall… _

_Movie Night…_

_Third Trip…_

_Super Imaginative Chogokins…_

_Wormhole/Portal…_

After I came to, without thinking, I placed the Driver on my waist and—"Holy shit!" T-the belt wrapped itself around me! And the medals – Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals – were already in the slots, its left side even moved down like in the sho—Waittaminute, of course it does, it's an official merchandise. Suddenly, this odd version of Ankh grabbed the O Scanner from its spot, "You humans better be ready for a Show n' Tell, cause we're gonna rock your world with this!"

As he finished his sentences, he slid the scanner onto the medal slots, they did the signature beeps and—did the three symbols popped up?!

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**BATTA**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA!TO!BA!**

Holy Shit. Omigod, What The Fuck.

I opened my eyes as my… transformation was done. Everything were a bit greener, thanks to my helmet's current visorsHOLDUP! "I… I transformed?! How is this possible—" Ankh immediately flew in front of me and boasted, "Lady and Gentleman! May I present you, the Warrior Over Infinity, OOO! That's three letter O's all said at once, by the way."

Glynda looked surprised, unexpected for someone like her. Even Ozpin was frozen still, as his mug was positioned just before it touches his lips. Goddamn, please don't make this even more complicated.

Alas, my prayers were unheard (I'm not sure if Allah's presence is here in Remnant, but if I think about it, I'll get even more confused) because Professors Peter Port and Bart Oobleck burst through the door, with Peter holding his Blunderaxe, I wonder if the official name's been said by Monty by now. "I say! What is the commotion— W-what the devil are you?!" he aimed the gun barrel end towards me with one hand. From what I can only think of as instinct, my body entered into a fighting stance, as my arms faced Peter, the claws from the Tora part of my form snikt'd out. H-how the hell did I—Oh God, it's getting bigger! My arms are a tiger's claws now, literally!

Right now, we're in what John Marston would call an impasse. Peter pointing his Blunderaxe at my face, while my seemingly large claws at his throat (Hey, these are the claws from the SIC Figure version of OOO!) and Glynda's wand… or is it riding crop, aiming at my head, and my claws pointing at her body…

"Ha! Guess yer in deep shit now, aren't you, Cid?" Dammit, Ankh!

"Ankh, you are making this situation even worse!" "I found this to be amusing." "Well, I don't! And don't call me Cid, I have a proper name, and it's Rasyid!"

…

"Hmm. How fascinating. Whatever your armor is made of, I can see that it contains a high concentration of magical energy. I believe the source for this power of yours are these three medals in these slots, and the belt channeled the magical or alchemical properties they have and manifested into this armor you are wearing. Truly fascinating!"

Oobleck moved REAL fast as he examined me, I don't think his legs even moved as he teleported around me. Damn, been a while since I've watched the series. I do remember him being a total motormouth; he and Mordin Solus should hang out. Agh, no time for that, gotta defuse the situation somehow…

"Um…" the two professors straightened their weapons at me, Oobleck immediately backed off, although he seems to be still observing me, "I know… this is a very tense situation we are in. I apologize, for my rash action, but… I am very scared right now; I don't know where I am, I don't know how and why I got here, and I don't think I'm even in my own universe right now so…" Oh shit, why did I blabbed that out?! "So I propose that… I lower my claws… somehow, and beseech you two to not attack me. I do not want any harm to come to anyone."

Slowly, I lowered my arms, and focused my will to turn it back to normal… Come one, you can do it… Yes! Now they're back to their wolverine claws state, and they retracted! Oh, better raise my hands.

After a few seconds of silence, Ozpin finally speaks out, "Port, Goodwitch, lower your weapons. I think he's trustworthy." Peter, who I remembered to be faithful to whatever Ozpin thinks, lowered his weapon. But Glynda was reluctant, "Ozpin, are you sure? Whatever kind of armor he's wearing, this is unlike anything I've ever seen, I sense neither Dust usage nor his aura." Wait, I don't have their kind of aura? What does she mean I don't have aura? I mean, in my world, some people believe in its existence, but the aura used here in Remnant is the last defense against any harm that comes to any non-Grimm beings. How will I—

"You heard the young man, he is scared. His actions are not of one who means harm, and… Rasyid, was it? I have a feeling you know I can tell a liar when I see one… Your words are without doubt. So please, Glynda, put your weapon down."

After that, she finally listens and lowered her… Riding Crop, apparently. Sipping his drink, Ozpin approached me, and had his hand on my shoulder, "Now, Rasyid. I believe your friend mentioned something about Show and Tell… I am sure you want to explain, so please, revert back to your human form, so we can talk this out over a drink." Whatever being that sent me here, as much as I want to deck its face it, I should thank it for throwing me into Beacon Academy and met the faculty members. Who knows what I'll do if Roman Torchwick found me instead… Or Cinder.

"A-alright, Mister Ozpin, if you say so." I canceled transformed, and sighed heavily, "If you don't mind, I like to have a cup of hot chocolate, please. Oh, and one other thing," I unzipped my backpack, and brought out my laptop, "If I'm going to explain myself, I hope your cable cords are compatible to that of my laptop's. Because I knowing showing you the information I have is better than telling it."

* * *

Alright, I won't bother with the details, but I explained to the professors who I am, how I got here, and most importantly, what the OOO Driver is and what Ankh is.

How did I do that? Fortunately, I have the episodes of all Kamen Rider shows prior to Gaim on my hard drive. I've shown them the first episode for OOO, and when Oobleck asked why my form looked different, I showed him some photographs I took of my Super Imaginative Chogokin figures, specifically OOO's figure.

Seriously, how else would you explain that you just transformed into a television character? Especially since I'm no longer on Earth, or in my own universe.

"My word!" cried Professor Peter Port… Heh, alliterative are so fun to say, "Who would have thought we would have an alien among us!" Wait what? "Hey, I may technically be an alien, but I'm still as human as you are! Besides, if all the answers you've come up with are wrong, then whatever the solution to the problem you have – even if it's improbable – that solution must be the truth."

"Don't you have anything better to say than quoting books?" Dammit, Ankh. "Well, excuse me for not being creative enough to think up of my own answers, Ankh. I like to see you come up with something better."

Seriously, why does this Ankh acts differently than the original? Sure, he's a dick, but the one I'm stuck with is a goddamn troll. He even gives some random nicknames, like Santa for Port or Newt for Oobleck (Really? _That_ Newt from PacRim?). Glynda's temper were reaching its limit, if it weren't for Ozpin calming her down (seems he's the only one who can calm her down), we're both screwed…

Then, Oobleck began to mouth of his theories, "Hmm. Perhaps an anomaly from outer space had created the portal, and by chance you were in its path, hurling you here alongside Ankh. But why, of all the chances, you are the one that's in its path?" "I don't know, Professor Oobleck. Whatever or whoever brought me here, there must be a damn good reason for me to be thrown here…"

""Whoever", you say? You really think that this… Random Omnipotent Being that you speak of, is the one responsible for bringing you here, Rasyid?" asked Ozpin as he sips on his drink, "And you truly believe that?"

"Hey, I've told you that I absolutely believe in the multiverse theory, and someone must be bored enough to pick _me_ of all people to toy with, and for some reason it somehow changed the OOO Driver from just a toy and into the real deal. So yes, I do believe that Professor Ozpin, because this kind of thing never _ever_ happened to anyone, and I doubt anybody else that had this happened to them can proof they're from another universe entirely; _if_ such events did happened before me." I sighed as I took off my glasses, rubbing my eyes, "And when I find the being that did this to me, I'll deck 'em in the face."

A few seconds of silence later, Glynda asks a question I know that has been in everyone's mind here, "Hold on… From the photographs of the toys you've shown me, this Kamen Rider OOO has more than one form, and each of them comes from different medal sets…" "Yes, there is a possibility that the medals came with me into this world… and they're somewhere hidden in this world of Remnants."

…Oh shit. Is this world even called Remnant for real? I hope nobody asks—

"A fascinating name you have for our world. Are you perhaps the poetic type, Rasyid?" Dammit, Ozpin.

"Uh, well, from what Miss Goodwitch told me, not to mention the rest of you, the humans and the… Faunus was it?" pretend you never heard of them for now, and you'll be fine, "Are remnants of a world filled with these dark creatures called Grimm, which is why I called it World of Remnants. And yes, I am the poetic type, although I'm not as good as the soothsayers of the olden days from my world…" I ended with a nervous laugh and the ol' scratch the back of yer head move.

Peter laughed heartily at my comment, "It seems you are well educated, for someone your age! Back in my day, many of us Huntsmen never had the time to study literature, unless they concern how to slay our preys! The ladies were more susceptible to hunters instead of scholars back then… " Oh God, it's one of his tales of old. As much as I want to hear it, this isn't the right time…

"Anyway!" I cried out, "As I said before, the medals are somewhere out there, or perhaps around here, but if I don't found them first, who knows what the finders will do to those medals. God damn it all, they were just toys before I got here. If the Cell Medals are also scattered around, and if someone, whether accidental or on purpose, have just one of them inserted into them, a Yummy might be born from their greed!"

"I highly suggest changing their name into something else." Oobleck interjected, "It may make sense in the native language the show Kamen Rider OOO came from, but surely you do know that it's quite ridiculous in Vytalian, or as you call it, in English." I calmed myself before answering the hyperactive professor, "Yes, but that's another matter for another time, but weren't you listening!?"

I stood up from my chair, explaining myself, "Greed is a universal thing, whether you're a human or something else, unless they're mere animals, such things if kept unchecked will lead to ruin. Now these Yummies, unlike the Grimms, they're inside every single one of us; waiting to be released by the Cell Medals that entered their bodies to run amuck! Hell, it doesn't have to be an avaricious thought that drives them any type of desire would do! You want to hurt someone that Yummy will do so in your stead – killing them if they have to – and anybody else that got in their way. You want something, one type will possess you and stuff itself full with whatever you want until it completely takes you over. But you know what I'm afraid of most? If the Greeeds came to life! Their names are with three E's, by the way, and when they come to life, they _will_ fuck things up! From what you all explain, I understand how tough the people of this world are, but I doubt they can all take on just one of them, especially when they're at full power!"

"I say, are these Greeeds the commander-type enemy from the show? But you said it before that to gain bodies of their own; they need at least three Core Medals of any color other than their own, correct? Even if such thing were to happen, you should not blame yourself for something that is out of your control. Do not let that anger control you, my boy!"

W-whu? "I understand that your anger are born out of worry; you feel that you are responsible for this predicament, it is true that our world is plagued by the accursed Grimm, but for as long as I remember, us humans and Faunus had been working together to defend ourselves from them. Even though both humans and Faunus are still at odds today, many have learned that working together in order to stand together instead of opposing one another is more beneficial… Alas, I fear that such days are yet to come." Peter sighed as he laid his hand on my shoulder, "Nevertheless, in order to overcome this ordeal, remember two things; always keep a cool head, and you," he tapped my chest with a finger, "are never alone, my boy."

…

Sweet Merciful Allah, he's right. I don't have time to get angry over it, but what I can do however, is to make a plan…

"Do you wish to stay here, Rasyid?" Whoa! I forgot Ozpin was in here with us, "I think there's a spot for head security in my academy… All you need is to ask for it." …Sunnovabitch. "You knew I was about to suggest you such thing, do you?" He answered me after a sip, "Maybe. But I do know that you need a place to stay, not just to gather your thoughts as you attempt to collect these medals, which I know you want, but you need a cover. It's quite obvious that no one but us four would understand this situation, and believing it."

"… Wouldn't it be weird for an academy, filled with young ones who are obviously able to defend themselves, to have security? I noticed some janitors' closets along the way here, but—" "Never mind such small details, but if you have a better idea, tell me."

Hmm… does he ever run out of whatever he's drinking? Bah, what other options do I…. Hold up.

"Maybe… if I work directly under you, as a bodyguard of sorts, maybe then no one will question why I'm here. And since my currencies are useless here, you'll have to pay me so I can make a living in this world; don't worry, just the normal amount of Liens people pay for securities would do. What do you say, Boz, do we have a deal" I finished with another shrug

Alright… hope this gambit work. Wait, did I just called him—

Laughter. Neither the insane nor the sinister type, but whatever it was, Ozpin was laughing… I honestly don't know how to feel about this. Hell, I think the others are stunned as well!

"That… is quite a suggestion, Rasyid Surataruna, and a bold one, too." Whoa, he put down his mug, I think he's serious! "You… are an interesting individual, very few had amused me as such, and even fewer those who proposed such deals like that." He walked out of his chair and step by step, he's gotten closer to me." Alright, we have a deal. However, I need you to learn the ways of this world. Peter, you will teach him how to fight. Bartholomew, teach him of our history. And Glynda, if you would be so kind to teach him the norms of our society…"

"As you say, Ozpin, my friend!" "Very well, we'll begin tomorrow noon." "If I must…"

"A-all of these, for me?" I could scarcely believe it, I didn't even ask for it but he gives me what I needed most to adapt… Wow. "I… I don't know what to say, Boz…" "Well, as long as you remember who's in charge, you may keep calling me Boz. It has been a while since someone called me that." "O-oh… If you says so."

"Gee, why don't you get the kid a girl too? He never got laid ever since he knows how good girls are, and that's just embarrassing."

"Ankh! You shut your damn mouth, and where the hell have you been, making a nest?" Stupid ass bird brain! "Just because you're a floating arm, doesn't make it an excuse to fly off at random!"

"Hah! First, I don't even have a mouth. Two, it's too cold outside for me. Three, I'm a damn _forearm_ if your ears are clogged. And finally," Suddenly, he spat out something from his—"Hey, this is my iPod! And all my tunes are intact!" "Yeah, I found it in a building outside." Before I ask why he gave it to me, he immediately close in on me and pointed at my face, "Don't think I'm doing this for you! If any of these primitive screwheads did anything to this device, only crazy ass pandemonium will happen, and I can't stand such bullshit!" …Hey now. "You're a floating arm, you can't stand anything at all, you know?" After I dodged his punch, I moved away from the area as Glynda immediately slapped Ankh down. Whatever bickering they're having, I don't really care, I have my tunes now!

Let's see… Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Megadeth, Daft Punk… Ooh! My 80s style synthesizer collections! Judge me all you want, but I have superior taste in music and nobody can say otherwise! Okay what else… Some classical musics, Tomoyasu Hotei, the soundtrack of the Xbone Killer Instinct, best workout music as of yet! Hah, looks like everything is in order. Oh, and the Volume 1 RWBY soundtrack, I wonder if they released the other volumes' soundtracks ye—SHIT!

I turned it off quick, and come up with an excuse, "Well, as happy as I am to have another thing from my own world, the batteries are low and I don't think using your office as a charging post is a bright idea. If only I have my own room…"

* * *

As the Christians say, ask and you shall receive. Okay, I don't really know and remember whether it's the Christians, Protestants or the Catholics or some other religious people who said it, nor if it's older than them, but the point is… I have a room now.

Okay, let's see… A single bed with a mighty comfy lookin' blanket; might fit another person if they're willing to cuddle… Um, anyway, there's a sofa! Quite comfy by the looks of it, and I like the color. A television and a radio! Never really use them at home, since they're all report chaos and useless infotainment most of the time, but being here… guess I've no choice. Oh, and a drawer for my future new clothing, hope they are to my liking, I can be quite picky.

There's a door, and inside is a bathroom, all for me. Standard bathroom stuffs; the all important porcelain throne, with that sprinkler thing so we can wipe our asses when we're done. A sink, with a mirrored cabinet full of standard medicinal stuffs above it. A shower, although the spots where bathing products are supposed to be placed are empty. Guess I hafta buy my own; good thing Glynda gave me about 3000 Liens. But not without whipping my hand first, "Watch your language next time," she said, "Behave yourself when speaking to Professor Ozpin," she said… Nah, she's just being cautious. Even though some would immediately call her a bitch for her attitude, I know she has her reasons… and I will never ever call any woman of any age a bitch. Unless they're actually okay with that and wants to be called as such, or deserves it for they're genuinely terrible behaviour. And if they're really evil. If I didn't knew better, she _like_ likes Ozpin and just trying to protect him, like how Hawkeye did with Mustang. Heh, I think those four would get along.

"Well, at least it's a bit warmer here than outside. Dibs on the bed."

"Hey, screw you, Ankh! You don't feel any sort of temperature, being what you are; go sleep on the sofa, there's plenty of room for you!" "You're choosing the sofa, then? Good, letting you sleep on the floor like a dog is beneath me…" "You Mardi Gras reject! You're not my master, and I'm not yours, but if we want to get survive living in this universe, I suggest you stop fucking trolling me and others and play nice! Otherwise you'll be stuck as a forearm for the rest of your existence, and if you think you're going to get away with it, so help me, I will have Glynda incinerate you so badly not even the buzzards want to eat you!"

…

"Okay, fine. Thanks for finally calling me a forearm, now would you please stop squeezing me? I don't even need to breathe, but this feels uncomfortable."

As he said, I was indeed gripping him tightly. So I let him go… Shit, how did I not notice that? "R-right, sorry. Anyway, let's talk about you; how are you alive?" I sat down as he floated next to me. "Do you remember what happened that turned you alive—"

At the same time Ankh fell onto the bed, my head began to feel heavy… Another freaking flashback.

Now I remember: When the portal opened, not only it took ALL of the Super Imaginative Chogokin of Kamen Rider OOO that I own, including Burakawani, and the SH Figuarts of Super Tatoba, but apparently other than taking the SIC version of Ankh's forearm, it also took the full sized replica of Ankh's forearm with it… and they combined. I won the forearm/gauntlet replica on an online bid, it's the last crazy thing I've ever done in my life on Earth. Ah, and also both of the SIC Version and the toy version of the Medajalibur sword… Too bad it didn't take the bike, I doubt Kougami is wealthy enough to do interdimensional trading with those vending machine bikes. And I don't think I bought those Canroids before… Guess I've to find a way to search the medals somehow. Alongside saving up some Liens for a bike, custom built or vanilla.

Whatever happened in the portal, something happened with me and Ankh; some sort of electric field surrounded us, and his palm was all over my face. And the last thing I remembered were the medals surrounding me and dispersing…. Wait, there must be more…. Shit, did took the SIC Greeed statues? Did it take ALL of them? Fuck, what do I do if—

"Rasyid, are you awake?"

As my consciousness returns thanks to Ozpin's voice, I smelled something… delicious. Could those be the cookies he brought to Ruby in episode 1? No, I doubt the event happens now, but did he bake them himself? Alas, I can only groan as I tried to right myself up.

"I was checking on you, thought you were asleep if it weren't for Ankh twitching in pain." His line of sight indicated where Ankh is, on the sofa. Seems he's out cold for now. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

…Well, why not? And so, I retold what just happened during my journey into this universe, how all these toys I've collected were taken into the portal alongside myself. I also mentioned the Greeed SIC Statues, but I'm not entirely sure if they did came along with me… "Dammit, Ozpin, if they really did, we'll have even more problems…"

"Like Peter said, do not worry about things you cannot control; like you said before, perhaps there is a reason for you to be here, but there's no use getting worked up about it." I nodded at him, knowing how right it is. "Yeah, it's not like I made more mistakes more than any man, women, and children in my life, huh?"

…

Oh fuck me.

Shit, he's tensing up; think a way out of this, man! "W-what's wrong? Something I said upset you?" yeah, play dumb. I know he's a _very_ smart man, but let's just hope this wo—

"You already knew who I am from the beginning, didn't you? Not to mention who Peter, Bartholomew, and Glynda are."

shitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHITSHITSHIT—

In the middle of my panic, I did not noticed Ankh has awaken, and laughing manically, "Hah! Guess no use hiding it anymore, buddy." Wait, since when I'm his— "You knew this would happen eventually, and you _wanted_ it to happen! That's some raw desire to be truthful you got there… Just be glad no Cell Medals got into ya, who knows what other crazy shit it'll utter in your behalf."

The way he's saying it sounded so… sincere. Is it because he's basically… my desires and instincts incarnate? Even the ones I tried to shun—

"I am still waiting for an answer, Rasyid Surataruna."

… Right.

I sighed; this day is just too damn stressful. "Okay… Okay. But first, let me say something." I took his silence as a yes, "I'm sorry I lied to you, I really hated doing so – lying to anyone I care for, really - but… what I am about to tell… I honestly don't think anyone would stay the same, mentally. I could tell you the reason for me keeping this a secret, however…" Fuck, this is really not going to be easy, "If anything were to happen to you, I believe the balance of this world, this entire universe even, would be fucked up beyond all repair. I know, I know that Glynda told to me watch my language but… Give me a damn break, Ozpin, I'm worried for the lives of everyone in this world, yours included! Are you sure you want to hear what I have to say?!"

…Well, whatever happens next, it seals the fate of not only the three of us in this room, but the entire World of Remnant.

The silence was agonizing to me, I don't know how much time has passed, but Ozpin finally gave his answer, "You said that you believed in the theory of the multiverse, did you not?" Huh? "Uh, yes, I did. Why do you—" Ozpin interrupted, "And if such possibility of the multiverse applying to _any_ universe, whether it's real or fiction, regardless of whose definition of what is real or fiction… Don't you think that you're being here, had already altered the "canon" of this world? I highly doubt whatever happens if you do something would matter."

"…Astagfirullah, why didn't I think of that? Damn, Boz, you're right!" I stood up and walked around the room as I began to see things in another way, "Sure, it's reasonable to not tell anyone of such things, fearing that an imbalance of sorts might happen… But if the theory of the multiverse is considered, then… the original universe of certain stories will still remain intact, and whatever happened to it, unless the changes are made by the creators themselves, the consequences are irrelevant, because another universe is born from just a different decision made by anyone!"

Okay, okay! I think this will work, I know it! "Alright, I'll tell you all about it, Boz. I will… _However_, there are three things I want you to do before we seal the deal," I dragged the chair of from a study table from the room so I can sit in front of Ozpin, didn't saw that one until now! Heh, his folding his arms now, I don't see any signs of impatience, but he's one of those guys who are hard to read. "One, you are not to tell this information to _any people_ that you know; not even Glynda. Until I am ready to tell certain people I trust of this secret, you must keep silent." A raised eyebrow, I had a feeling he wants to know why I said that, "Don't worry, you'll know these certain people once I finished. Two, if I were to do double duty as your bodyguard and the security personnel of the Beacon Academy, I want your assistance in keeping my identity a secret. And yes, those certain people I mentioned will be involved too once I told them when the time is right."

"Let me guess the last query; you wish to know if I am absolutely sure I want to hear this, correct?" I simply nodded like a kid being asked if he wants chocolates, "My answer is yes, I am absolutely sure about this…. You really are a worrywart, aren't you, Rasyid?" "Well, my mother keeps calling me that since I became aware of what being responsible is… since I have a great power bestowed upon me, I better used it responsibly so—"

"Are you done with that lame-ass Spider-Man quote of yours? It's been said since forever, so how about you stop yapping and just show him the damn video already, you twit!"

"… Fine, Ankh. I suppose I'm the only one here with a flare for the dramatic. And thank you for setting up my laptop as I explained myself to the Boz here." "You seriously going to keep calling him that?" "Well not all the time, but he didn't say no…" said man hmm'd, in an amused tone, "So long you remember who is in charge, young man, you may do as you like. Within the boundaries of social norms and reasonable behaviors, of course." I answered him via salute, "Yes, Boz!"

I grabbed the cookie from the plate as the laptop booted up, good thing it's still warm. Click here and that… Found it! "Alright, Ozpin, hold on to your butt, because This Will be the Day the door of impossibilities shall be opened!"

"… You did not just—" "Hell yes I just did, Ankh!"

And thus, from 15.00 to 16.00, I've shown him the entire Volume 1 of RWBY., the Director's Commentaries included.

…

"Well," Ozpin finally said. Oh, is he going to say—"That was certainly a thing." Oh, God, I can't contain my laughter, "You just said what she actually said! Haha!"

After I calmed down, Ozpin continued whatever he's saying, "So, do you think I should change the outcome?" "Uh… I don't think so, I mean, you've seen what they can do, they'll be fine. Too bad I didn't download the next volumes… I don't really remember if it's out yet, nor have I watched them. So what comes after sixteen, Anything Goes, really."

"Goddammit, will you stop quoting names and titles and words of _fucking_ everything from Earth?!" "You can't make me!" "I can shut you up!" "Not unless you plan to slap me silly!"

Hah, how does it feel to be trolled, now, Ankh!

* * *

_Ozpin POV, third person._

Professor Ozpin thought to young man to be a tad bit insane, but he believes that his heart is in the right place. As for the forearmed homunculus, however…

'Whatever he is, Rasyid seems to trust him that he'll be on the side of good… However, he explained that the original betrayed the original television OOO because he fears that OOO would destroy his existence, and he wish to be more than just an incarnation of greed… He wants to be alive. But if he does betray us, and if it's a permanent kind…'

Ozpin vows to no longer make another mistake that will cost the lives of many. He will make a contingency plans against these Greeeds, if they did came along with the young man. Still, he'll make them regardless.

The two goofballs finally exited the room, with Rasyid hanging onto Ankh's wrist. Now Ozpin had a few moments for himself… He began by clicking the exit button on the screen for the 16th episode, and clicked on the first trailer, the Red Trailer. He skipped a few scenes until it gave him a full view of the girl in the red hood's face, the main protagonist of RWBY, Ruby Rose.

'Silver Eyes…' Rasyid had said that this trailer in paticular isn't exactly canon to the main story. But Ozpin wonders. Should he "stick to the script" once he meets her, even if they're destined to meet, when will it happen? The headmaster figured that since the academic terms starts next month, it's possible that before either in the end of the month, or the first days of the next month, he and Glynda will meet the girl. 'Perhaps I should bring Rasyid along with me… And maybe Ankh too, let's see what those two would do. But until the events of these episodes comes, I must have him be prepared for future battles.'

However, the one concern he has for the boy, is his lack of Aura. 'He did explained that the term exist in his world, and it works differently than the one we have… But being unable to project it like us? I need to find a way to unlock it."

A few hours later, Ozpin and Glynda helped Rasyid on buying new clothing for him, and a few books that interests him. He wondered how much of a bookworm he was, but what amused him more is the interactions he and Glynda have with him. 'Is this what having a son feels like?' Ozpin merely sipped his coffee from his mug to shake such thoughts away. 'His parents are still alive in his universe, things may get worse if I do no consult this to him… I wonder what he'll say if I told everyone that he's my son as part of his cover. Might be an amusing experience for him.'

He then remembered a reference from his world, something from a book that was turned into a movie, 'The Great and Powerful Oz… How intriguing for this Monty Oum named me after that fraud… Although, perhaps it's fate.'

Ozpin secretly thanked Rasyid for not asking, even refused, to ask whether or not the conversation with the narrator from the first episode actually happened. 'As he said, if he finds out he fears the universe might be imbalanced. Well, if he insists…'

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done!**

**Yes, as I said before, another self-insert akin to my Kuuga x Pretty Cure fanfic, Rising Unto the Stars.**

**Honestly, the mojo for my author skills come and goes, I have plenty of ideas for my stories, but motivating myself is difficult.**

**Yeah, I see Peter using his weapon one handed, especially shooting it. **

**And yes, this version of my Self-Insert self is a 23 years old man, turning 24 soon by this narration. Yeah, he's seen all those cool movies before us, but I ain't gonna mention them in future chapters; besides, I dunno what'll happened when I'm actually 23 later XD**

**I chose this crossover because OOO and RWBY shared something in common; Greed. Roman wants the Dusts for something, and imagine if the Yummies or the Greeeds are involved… Also, OOO is a very colorful Rider, and RWBY has this color motif going on, so I say it fits well XD**

**Honestly, I wanted write another Kamen Rider x RWBY with Agito, but I think another crossover with the same thing, and not to mention whether or not I want to make it another self-insert or not is a good idea so… Still, what's done is done, I'll save Kamen Rider Agito for something else.**

**Since this is written in first person, the POV will obviously be on my older SI-self, so don't worry about reading the same thing in many RWBY fanfics that repeats the events. Yes, there will be moments where SI-Me witness some events, but he'll be mostly busy with finding the other medals, handling academy security, and adapting to his new life.**

**So, Read, Review, and Rejoice, and have a happy new year!**

**Oh, and I'll be in Singapore for a few days, so MAYBE, I'll write something for my other stories, or add more to this one since I am fucking sleepy by this time of typing.**

******UPDATE 3/1/14*****

**So, as of this time of typing, I finished this this updated version of Chapter 1/Prologue during my say in Singapore. I managed to find some novels I've never/no luck finding in Indonesia, like Sandy Mitchell's Ciaphas Cain: HERO OF THE IMPERIUM, Metro 2033, and a Hemingway collection novel; I found his **_**A Farewell to Arms**_** – DAMN that thing is huge, smaller than some of Tolkien's works though - but my cash weren't enough to buy it when I found the book. Hopefully, by the time I updated the story with the second chapter, I'll have what I needed in this island. God willing, of course.**

**Ah, speaking of God, you must be wondering what a Muslim like me, by extension my SI-Self would do, to do his religious duties in another universe.**

**Don't worry, I ain't here to preach any of you, and of all the fanfics I've read, obviously mostly written by non-Islamic writers, didn't add any religious related things in their stories (unless yer writing an original story with original characters and setting, do and add whatever you want in that) so I'm just doing what they do. Is my SI-Self doing his Islamic duties after he's settled in? Yes, because from what books I remember reading, it's allowed (PM me if I'm wrong, I hate being misinformed and misinforming people). But it's all off screen. **

**Anyway, next chapter, my SI-Self spends the rest of June from Remnant integrating with the World of Remnant. Private tutoring from our favorite professors; Peter teaching him the basic of combat, both in and out of the armor. Oobleck teaches him the history of everything about Remnant… Buuuut since I'm not too keen on making up my own things for certain fictional work, especially new and unfinished stories like RWBY, perhaps I could just mention/reference whatever Oobleck teaches my SI-Self somehow.**

**Hey, this does not mean I hate AU works. I've seen some cool ones, but making one myself? I dunno, but maybe I'll get over it one day. Oh, another Tumblr inspired idea: Instead of calling it Alternate Universe, let's call it Universe Alteration. Things stays the same, but there are few changes. Those "Jaune Arc is a badass at start and managed to make Pyrrha and Team RWBY to be a part of his harem plus Velvet or something similar" fanfics? Imma start calling them UAs, if you don't mind XD**

**Hope you enjoy the update =D**


End file.
